


于一万寒冬告别

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Bottom!Mozart, Fabricated Folklore, Healing Sex, Kinda Paganized Colloredo, M/M, Porn with Unnecessary Plots, Sacrifice Ritual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 科洛雷多重新审视着这个在犹疑中不断讨要认可的幼稚天才，自负于才能本身，又菲薄于才能的效力，迫切地追随他人对自己的向往与崇敬，踏着自己的长影行进——尘世外的灵又怎会被如此庸碌的琐碎迷困？说到底，莫扎特终究一介凡人。他爱莫扎特，正如他爱任何一个凡人。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 1





	于一万寒冬告别

那群乌合之众聚集在城中心的广场，如浑黑的海浪一样涌动着，比低空的阴云更显得压抑。他们正抱着柴木运至东边的空地，围绕直立的镂空石板堆成一个粗糙的圈，四角亦拉起系着锁链的石柱，被稀散地浇上从教堂取走的圣油，涂有面绘的孩子举着月桂枝来回蹦跳，下阶的黑衣牧师们随着舞蹈的动作高声念着祝词。

“当太阳运行至轨迹正中，善良的人将遵循指引，呵停暴雨大雪惊雷闪电，驱走邪灵，迎来新神……”

科洛雷多在门廊中注视着所发生的一切，猩红的冬服袍领在无序的风中扬扬落落，他稀罕地拄着权杖，裹着皮质手套的食指下压着雕刻精致的花纹。这里将要发生一次行刑，而正式的审判书上保有代表他职权的纹印。那巴伐利亚王买通的判官从前厅中走来，礼节性的微笑牢固地挂在面皮上，男人有意无意地摩挲着尾戒，随性地立定在科洛雷多身旁。

“祭司大人，多么赏心悦目的情景！连上天都在为我们布衬！”判官先生抑扬顿挫地叹喟，傲然地挺起胸膛，“但愿他们别把助兴的酒给忘了。”

“如果您不曾患有眼疾的话，就该注意到苦艾酒已放在木柴的边上。”科洛雷多语调干涩地说道，拢了拢衣襟预备去往代行主持的位置。

那判官立刻撤去笑容，收敛了欢欣神色伸手拦住他，“我是否该信任您能完成这份委托呢，科洛雷多大人？毕竟即将踏上那个台子的可是您曾经的奴仆与恋人，您足够残酷到放任他去死吗？”

“他与我并无瓜葛。再者，如您私下侍奉的主人所愿，我已决定放弃萨尔茨堡的权力。”科洛雷多回答，一面用权杖推开判官的手臂。

“噢，多么动人的情谊，好一对衷情互诉的爱情鸟。”判官佯作悲伤地啜泣两声，掩了掩头顶缀着银链条的宽帽跟住科洛雷多朝外走，“您知道的，作为我们通情达理的帮协者，您当然拥有隐姓埋名度过余生的选择，再加一位不起波澜的小情人也并非不可。”

不起波澜？简直荒唐，那人怎么会心甘情愿无名一生？他的音乐又怎么会任他默默无闻？科洛雷多在喧腾的人群中偏头瞥了那狡诈判官一眼，将权杖交给副手阿尔科看管，独自站上行刑台的对立面，“够了，我不再废话拒绝第二遍。告诉巴伐利亚的王，这座城即刻易主，是你们胜了。”

他看见远处有侍卫拽着一个影子走来，镣铐混着众人抗议的低吼剐蹭过地面，身上的每一处都比先前会面时黯淡百倍。

沃尔夫冈・莫扎特。他在心中念道。

——罪人。

~*~

萨尔茨堡是仅剩的数座无歌之城之一，别处的人常讥讽它千百年因循守旧、不知变通，遵照神主的教诲将音乐封缄在累叠的矿石和奶罐下，为祭司大人借用，只在祭典的时令放宽限制。以是吟游诗人拒入其境，往来乐手避之不及。信徒们却不觉怪异，他们照例歌颂神主与祂赐予的福泽，这片富饶土地既是故乡——值得辛勤耕耘、能够安居乐业的处所，并将滥用音律指为亵渎。

四旬斋后的篝火节犹如一场盛大的狂欢，传言在那些天中神主将慷慨解除禁令，派遣手下的辅神带来春天旋律的谷种，人能有权利与神同乐。因而所有的地位与阶级都被模糊，贵族杂糅在平民之间，抛开了往日所计较的矜持高贵，他们暗地里嘲弄这群甘愿被敛取钱财的傻子，一面亲和地受邀跳舞。

祭司的居所仍是平素威严规整的样子，科洛雷多翻阅着今日的政务信件，在看见一封显然别有用意的外交请令时绞紧眉头，思考该如何妥帖处理。

尾随端茶仆人进门的是阿尔科，他亲手为科洛雷多斟上茶，清清嗓子发话了，“尊敬的殿下，或许您该考虑去到市集上看看。”

“市集？你是在建议我去瞧瞧那些庶民又怎么挥霍家业了吗？”科洛雷多抬起头，伸手点了点桌面，“什么迎请谷神，这分明是借着祭祀的口找乐子，现下甚至没到石榴花开的季节，怕不是哪家的有钱老爷夫人又上街做戏了。”

“毕竟乡民们还是需要讨生活之外的乐趣的，况且我听说那巡游在外的莫扎特家终于回来了，或许您能赏个面子出门听最后一场被小报称作‘天赐神乐’的演奏会。”阿尔科抬起左臂示意一番灿烂明媚的天气，“而且事实证明伏案长坐并不能提高理事效率，殿下。”

耐不过阿尔科的劝服，科洛雷多稍作整装便乘上马车驱向城中广场。节日的风气同样变换了人们对待最高祭司的表现，头戴金雀花环的少女们显然是扮作了谷田的妖精，她们似乎误把他的到来解释成神主的注目，欢笑着拋出代表种子的红黄绿色纸屑迎接这架罕见的马车，甚至为车夫递上了剪秋罗与葡萄烈酒。而更多的男女则围转在喷泉池边，合着繁密的乐声零散起舞，大方或者忸怩地揽过心悦之人的小臂。

山毛榉燃尽的灰烟搭上气流去往更远的地方，务农为生的人捞过个把块炭丢在篮中，跟着天上的痕迹向城外那被预言丰沃的土地进发。但眼前的纵情还远不到结束的时刻——科洛雷多真正地踏入群人之中，他沉默地抚过干枯或细嫩的手，在虔敬躬身的声声“恭请神主丰年庇佑”中开出一道窄路，待人们再度散开后他几乎已来到广场中央的篝火旁。

他一抬头便看见数张歪斜地拼接一体的长桌，未用尽的收成与新鲜采集的草叶花果积成一座小丘，专供仪式服务的乐者们三三两两地分布四处，协调出的音乐较之以往多了几分俏皮的华丽，使得请神民众的情绪变得愈发难以收束。科洛雷多了然地望向那正中雀跃着指挥的青年，形骸放浪得倒像个漂泊而来的罗姆人。

不可否认这音乐是极为美妙的，尤其是倚靠各部配器进行角力的部分，将四季天象统统揉于同个水晶球中，无心触摸就能够近观实景。科洛雷多不费一刻便重新认识到了这瑰宝般的天赋，即便是传说中布罗肯峰上群集的女巫也未必操使得出如此惑人的魔力，叫他甘心沉湎。他看着这莫扎特家的孩子于骄阳下熠熠闪光，唱着含浑的祝歌提起一只满斟的瓦罐倾倒向面孔，绛色的酒液流畅地顺着发亮的肌肤淌入发丛、口腔、衣物，浸透的布料粘附在纤长的浅粉肉体上，映出了多处羞耻的阴影与轮廓。

这具经过涤洗的年轻躯体在祭品烂熟或青涩的气味中缓缓跪坐在桌面上，压塌了用来装饰木板的零星刨花。而睨着眼对上他目光的莫扎特，寻衅滋事一般从湿漉的嘴唇之间顶出舌头，单纯为舔去罐口缀着的最后一滴酒，却全然宛如淫欲中催生的恶魔。

“能得到您的驻足倾听是我的荣幸，萨尔茨堡的祭司大人！不知您是否愿意屈尊回答这样一个问题——我们诚心布置如此大场面，神将应承人言吗？”莫扎特忽地放下手中的容器，口齿清晰地问道。

科洛雷多答，“但凡真挚的祈祷总能得到回应。”

“那么，祂不愿亲自出面的事，都由您来代行吗？”莫扎特眨眨眼，小心地从膝边捻起一颗饱满的树莓吞入口中，被酸得猛一耸肩后嫌恶地吐了吐舌，“想来您也该比莓果甜美。”

多么放荡的乐神，科洛雷多皱起眉。我将为他缚上银链。

~*~

熹微晨光，科洛雷多对此不能更相熟。职责往往要求祭司及早沐浴更衣，在享用斋食后去往毗邻其住处的礼堂，或是为新生儿的平安诞生献辞，或是为病患祛除污物，又或是在笛声鸣响起前为旱季祈风求雨、传达神谕，而无事的早晨将被用来阅读研习。

当他翻开树木图鉴的书页，一片山茱萸的绿叶安稳地顶替了插画的位置，覆在革纸的表面。科洛雷多摘下细边眼镜挂于衬衣口，用两指将叶片拿起，走到窗边检索着它的来处，他约摸明白这是谁的玩笑，却理不清作弄者的具体用意——莫扎特又捣鼓出了什么求爱的新式玩法么？好个折腾祭仪音乐到深夜也不休憩的疯子，他可不是特意雇人来受罪的。

即便一气呵成的乐章尤为真实动听，科洛雷多也不愿在余暇时再见到这仿佛背着鸦羽自天上来的魔鬼，以一张张乐谱蒙蔽了他原本明净的双耳。莫扎特的体内是否寄宿着乐神，他无从知晓，但他清楚那些音符撼人的力量，能让仪式在场的听者嚎哭无尽的、向内的欢愉，像孩童般抛却忧愁烦恼。

如果城中那群未开化的愚民毫无主见地痴迷、膜拜莫扎特的造物，就注定会导向破败的灾难。神主收回音乐的缘由即是告诫人们切勿长久地追逐喜乐，惟有劳作才是立身之本，尽管见识过贵族作为的科洛雷多对此持疑，但无可否认的一点在于地方财政确乎因此状况良好，足见其效益。就连那来访的巴伐利亚王都提醒了他，说既然萨尔茨堡已是为数不多拥戴神主的城市，又怎么能让小小的音乐家掘走信仰与金币？

包庇祸患的祭司，其下场可想而知。

“您该把他与市民隔开，叫他日夜侍奉殿里的神像，将他嬗变为脚边的仆人，这对您来说算不上什么难事吧，颇有手段的科洛雷多大人？顺道一提，您的辖地相当有趣，秩序井然得叫人发怵。此外莫扎特的音乐也着实登峰造极，他演奏的样子简直像个癫狂的造物主。”北方的王嗤笑一声，改换为忧虑的口吻，“我也听闻过人俘获神并进行操使的巫术故事，或许您最好提前勘查一番，免得被有心人掳作他用。毕竟萨尔茨堡的权贵可从不看好您，一个无意间‘强夺’了他们特权的外来者。”

而眼下那已冠上形形色色各式头衔的莫扎特正搂着怀竖琴坐在乐师卧房的窗沿，因科洛雷多的到来而停下拨弄琴弦的右手，缩回垂在外边的两腿架在台上，泛着玫色的膝盖前后靠在一起，身上除开松垮的底衣只披了件单薄的素白睡袍，也不知他究竟能否感觉到鼓入的阵阵凉风。

科洛雷多踱至窗前，举起山茱萸叶任其向下飘落，莫扎特伸手捉住了它，夹在指缝间把玩。

“看来您今天终于给自己偷来了一点空闲，才有机会找到这片三日前的树叶。我还以为您这半年都发现不了了呢！”纵使莫扎特的语调中残留着隔夜的兴奋劲头，稍显拖沓的发音则明晃晃地昭示了紧接而来的倦怠，大概是真的把整宿的时间进贡给了创作。

“现在你满意了吗，莫扎特？”科洛雷多不禁蹙眉，“你最好能对它做出个合情解释，但鉴于你那只养满乌蝇的脑子似乎遗忘在了昨晚，我会允你十二小时的宽限拼凑理由。”

“唔唔、请收回您的雅量。这树叶是……它自然是用来……”莫扎特一面咕哝着便不由自主地斜倾向窗外，像被什么不存在之物吸引似的倒了出去，惊得科洛雷多立刻握过细瘦的肘节将人拽回屋中，而薄薄的叶片则打着旋儿坠下。

那柄怀竖琴艰难地维持着他们最后的距离，他看着莫扎特毫不在意地松开手，木器掉在厚毯上震出一轮嗡鸣，相贴的体温使他无法计算回响的长短，单单体会着怀中的温吞凉意。数月的相处已让科洛雷多放弃以狂怒的气势镇压这无礼之徒，他耐心候着下一步的追击——莫扎特迅速扬起脸，将双臂轻轻环上他的脖颈，蹭了蹭两人正对的鼻尖，因失神痴笑而急促喘息。

“承认吧，您无法拒绝我的邀约！您太想弄明白莫扎特灵魂的分量了，它会比恶魔重，又或是比神灵轻？它掂在手心到底几斤几两呢？”莫扎特嘶声说，故意地将呼吸喷洒在科洛雷多的面孔上，“让我来告诉您：它如叶子一般轻，能乘风向上；它如叶子一般重，绑缚于土地。一朝它是自由的，就无法被称量。省省您那些软禁的想法，我只愿做我自己的囚徒。”

“您没有权力将人民的热爱自我身上剜去，”莫扎特平静地触上科洛雷多的下唇，使力让两方齐齐滚倒在地上，借势跨骑在下位者的腰胯，“因为那样我的灵魂便会熄灭。我不信神主，去不了祂的殿堂，只能混在墙角的绒毛杂碎里，到时候您就再也寻不到我了。”

“祭司大人，您将忠诚致于祂，反倒渴望我将忠诚致于您，多么自私啊！可我也希冀您的爱只浇注在我身上，以合欢枝交缠我们的十指，代行上天对我的眷怜。但您的爱却都属于他们，我不过是同样昏聩的万分之一——萨尔茨堡，远胜于沃尔夫冈・莫扎特！”

科洛雷多重新审视着这个在犹疑中不断讨要认可的幼稚天才，自负于才能本身，又菲薄于才能的效力，迫切地追随他人对自己的向往与崇敬，踏着自己的长影行进——尘世外的灵又怎会被如此庸碌的琐碎迷困？说到底，莫扎特终究一介凡人。他爱莫扎特，正如他爱任何一个凡人。

“所言属实。莫扎特，你不过万分之一。我再好心指点你一句，切忌混淆黑白，他们热爱的既不是你的音乐，也不是你的存在。他们爱你，爱的是你所带来的神迹本身。”科洛雷多掀开那副登时变得僵硬的身体，简单理了理外衣便径直走出房间。既然他能说服自己一次，那接下来的成百上千次都将易如反掌。

~*~

沾着唾液的银勺被放在瓷盘中，叮的一声脆响唤回了科洛雷多的神智，他略过焦急的列奥波德与候在一旁的阿尔科，要求梅斯莫医生诊明乐师的病状。莫扎特应是在那天受了风寒，接受了治疗却迟迟未能痊愈，直到拖成现在这般日夜昏沉、将死未死的鬼德性，仅仅在他靠近时能保留几分精神气。每当人们问起莫扎特是否安好，科洛雷多只答他在别处修养。

“我不明白，大人。如果莫扎特先生身上不曾出现转好的迹象，恐怕就是我职务之外的事了。我初来乍到，不太懂这里的规矩，倘若您是真想挽留他，可得多找些‘偏方’来。”梅斯莫意有所指地挑了挑眉，“我碰巧认识一位不入流的朋友，只需要五十枚金币就能得到他的指点，不知您是否……”

“把他带来。”科洛雷多当即打断迂回的问话。

那打扮严密的巫医来到床前依然叽叽喳喳地赞叹祭司居所的华贵，操着不似本地的坚硬口音，像只蚂蚱一般不安分地四处弹动。科洛雷多忍着怒气旁观这男人将盐屑抹上莫扎特的咽喉，把花苞丢在被铺上，又攥过瘦弱的脚腕摸索经络，在尖锐的嚎叫后招呼侍女从祭司大人的外袍里裁下一长截，最终取过深红的绒带系在床褥中苍白的踝上。他忽地如梦初醒，在大脑深处翻拣记忆——这是锁住怨灵的方式。

“喔，高贵的科洛雷多大人！”巫医胡乱地收回他的盐和花，揣回串着细链的黑帽里，正了正脸上的整片面具弯腰行礼，“小莫扎特想必是受了诅咒！我认得出来，他……他可是个操使神灵的巫师呀，怎么会在您的宅邸里！”

“你在胡说八道些什么呢？”列奥波德呵斥道。

“怎么就是胡说了！他惹恼了神灵，精神被邪火折磨得太孱弱了，已经驾驭不起神的力量。等小莫扎特死了，这位乐神也就跟着灰飞烟灭啦，这可怎么办呢……嗷！科洛雷多，作为神使的你还不明白吗？想想你们的天职、世代存有的书卷，小莫扎特演奏时你又在干什么！答案、答案——”巫医像被科洛雷多的迟钝娱乐了似的噼啪鼓起掌，“神主啊，您憨愚的奴仆竟然忘了他能——”

“涤净污秽。”科洛雷多揭开了谜底。

巫医闻言磨着牙发出鸽子般的咕咕叫声，“祭司大人，您宁可拂过一千个病人的脸庞，沾了满手的浊渍，都不肯为小莫扎特给予抚慰吗？还是说，您承认了您拒绝相信神主的许诺，背弃神使的身份——可怜那些笃信的农夫与牧人，这萨尔茨堡还是趁早另换掌权人吧！好个心狠手辣、见死不救！”

内心并不为巫医抨击的瞎话所触怒，科洛雷多挥手让侍女将准备好的钱袋递给哓哓不停的男人，吩咐阿尔科遣散梅斯莫等人，只在卧房中留下他和两个莫扎特。列奥波德探究地看着他，良好的教养使得这位忧心忡忡的父亲能忍住不抢先发话。要是站着的是莫扎特，只怕会直接连番质问，他联想到那场景不由得勾了勾嘴角。

“莫扎特先生，我想我必须征得你的同意才好开始。”科洛雷多靠近床沿摘下手套，将掌心贴上乐师发烫的耳后，引来一阵轻微的磨蹭，“毕竟这是一个古老、私密的疗方，而我不希望知情者误解其中的含义。”

“殿下，为了救回我的孩子，我能做出您所需要的一切保证，守口如瓶。”列奥波德赶忙上前一步。

“不，这并非不可言说的禁忌，莫扎特先生。我将代行神主的眷怜，与你的孩子肉身结合，直到他彻底脱离苦难。”

他注视着即将埋入手掌的干裂嘴唇，在触及的瞬间像烫伤般撤开一点距离，又不住地在呢喃梦呓的引诱中拨开粘在莫扎特额角的头发，俯身在深金的发际印下一枚吻。饱受克制的爱欲融进另一人幽微的气息间，科洛雷多完全能够预见到那些拙劣谎言在死亡胁迫前的破碎，飞散的残渣或将与莫扎特的灵魂死于墙角，或将在莫扎特的嘲弄中刺在他的背脊上，不论结局如何，愿神主宽容谅解他最后一次的不忠。

~*~

大理石的浴池中盛满烧热的雨露，异色的鸢尾花上下浮沉，科洛雷多单披着一件金边的丝衣立于一侧，他拢了拢手臂让怀中人的头颈靠在自己的肩膀，莫扎特的不安借由明显的颤抖传递到他的身上——洁白的厚布紧紧裹住病患的双眼，使邪物丧失了自眼中孔缝里逃出生天的机会，同时也夺去了莫扎特所有的视力，让他像初生的鹿崽一样瑟缩在熟悉的热源旁，顾不上那究竟是不是头雄狮。

“科、科洛雷多殿下……”莫扎特虚弱地叫道，“您是来杀死我的么？”

“是你杀死了我，莫扎特。”科洛雷多柔声回应着，他向池缘的低矮石阶踩去，两边成行列摆放的火烛顺着气流朝内摇晃，亮光在漂浮于水面的外袍上跃动。

他与莫扎特半浸泡在受过祝福的雨水中，氤氲腾升的热气润红了莫扎特皲裂且发青的双唇，科洛雷多不晓得那对蓝眼睛现在会是如何模样，他回想篝火节上泛出浅粉色的眼眶，醇酒漫上因欢笑而恣意生长的细纹，莫扎特的笑凝结在起风的清晨，如今他得劳神费力亲手带回他抹去的玩意儿、他数度思念的神采。

薄荷拌于牛乳，橄榄碎于蜂脂，珐琅圆碗中的浆液淋透了莫扎特光裸的皮肤，淌入浴池。科洛雷多再舀起水清洗去附着于肌理的鹅黄色，他将神主的蜜酒倾倒在凡人的躯壳。

伸手揽过同样罩于丝织之下的腰杆，科洛雷多舔上莫扎特的喉部，他感受着莫扎特的软肉随着断续的抽息贴近又离开自己的腹部，身体夹缝中的液体鼓向随便哪个方向，嘶哑的喘气声由他狠狠堵上，莫扎特的舌面残存着药剂的古怪味道，他被迫尝着涌起的酸味与涩味，短暂的厌恶被轻柔的吮吸磨平，莫扎特开始回应他，甚至小力地衔上他的舌尖。

潮湿的手指点上科洛雷多的下巴，将池水与吞不下的涎液搅混一处，继而向后搂过他的脖颈，小臂牢牢地抵住总是打理细致的发尾，让它们吸去表面的水珠，稍沉地垂在脑后。他放过了莫扎特可怜的嘴，让那些逐渐连贯的低吟钻过肉欲的唇在他耳际震响，像是从铜罐里接连滚落的卵石，相碰于他的心口。科洛雷多怀疑过神主绝对意志的能动范畴，并对此供认不讳，但此刻自死荫中徘徊归来的莫扎特又逼得他剪断一切猜忌，向神主献以无上的感恩。

科洛雷多望着这使他在信与不信间飘摇的风帆，莫扎特看似纯真的躯体被滚煮得更为艳丽柔软，在嶙峋的萧瑟中缓缓显出成熟的色泽，叫他不禁感叹为何要将互相争夺注目的颜色置于一个人身上。他带着点滴愤恨地拧上莫扎特胸前的凸起，绕着环捻搓深红如玛瑙的乳晕，莫扎特闷哼着向他手里拱了拱，叼起他的耳垂小心碾磨，时不时搔动舌头逗弄。乐师前倾的姿势让科洛雷多的手更为轻易地摸入唯一丰腴秘境的深处，来回抓握滑嫩的臀肉，这未发育完毕的羊羔扭动着躲避，也翻滚不出餐盘的边缘。

愈发情色的呻吟呼入他的颅内，科洛雷多预先扣住莫扎特的后腰不让其逃开，大方地拨开那道隐匿的小缝，就着水流探进指节打着圈耸动，莫扎特依着他的动作本能地将勃起戳刺在他的下腹，蓦地如同开窍一般握上两人阴茎的顶部套弄。平日里摆弄器乐的手指绕上他的柱体，拇指的硬茧划过沟壑后按压着中间的小口，而后整只手贴着滑腻的表面往低处游走，揉搓起鼓胀的囊袋，偶尔乐师的指甲会轻刮两下，快感犹如击弦槌敲击在骨节上。科洛雷多模糊地想起莫扎特曾宣称在出生时便将脐带扔进琴盒里，但若把这当成迎请乐神的祭仪，未免太过简陋失礼。

——莫扎特会是依仗歪门邪道的人么？科洛雷多无法辨别，但自己却已成了以权谋私的伪君子。

他撩开莫扎特亵玩的手大力摩挲乐师的性器，又满满堵上松软发热、正抽缩着的后穴，在温烫的包裹下撑开三指，以指腹扫过朝里蠕挤的肠壁，误打误撞地按上了敏感的腺体，他需要莫扎特迎接迅疾的高潮，将浓稠的精液悉数洒在神主的圣池中。

“嗯……啊啊，科洛雷多！我——”莫扎特似乎发出了透着绝望的泣音，上身紧贴于科洛雷多的胸膛射了出来，他在下滑时搅起了细小的水花，溅湿了肩头的布料。

科洛雷多抬手解开了莫扎特眼前的白布，他专注地吻上那半阖的眼睑，仿佛是在亲吻一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，通透逼人的蓝色蝶斑正是迷蒙的双目。

“操我，祭司大人，”莫扎特说，“用力操我。”

他将莫扎特抱回池边的绒毯后进入了这具极度渴求的身体，紧窄的甬道热情地推压着他的阴茎，邀请他往更幽秘的境域探索，直到膨起的头部反复抵过那个能让莫扎特抓挠哭号、理智尽失的地方，意喻示弱与臣服的淫叫回荡在房中，一朵几近溃烂的紫鸢尾雌伏在莫扎特肚脐以下的位置——性欲所滋育的濒死生命，因交媾刻上的标记。他啃咬莫扎特垂着红绸的脚背，揉掐绷紧的白皙腰肢，以深吻淹没一次次无力的抗拒，他看见莫扎特在一遍又一遍的顶弄中露出空茫的表情，但眼中尽是他的影子。

神主啊，他溃败于深切而灼热的爱恋，一个欲念深重的罪人，又将怎样洗刷他的过错？科洛雷多低伏在莫扎特胸前扯开他们交缠的视线，他战栗着将精液释放在莫扎特的股间，迟迟不敢起身。他能听见自己粗重的呼吸，不同于欢爱时的急喘，在他的脏腑中极尽灾厄之事，欲用忏悔的疼痛击溃他可感的意识。

而莫扎特伸手推了推他，屈腿坐起身，扶着他的脸侧吻去流下的泪水。

“希罗尼姆斯，您在为什么而悲伤呢？如果让您爱我是这样一件痛苦的事，我情愿您以千倍万倍地恨我。”莫扎特喑哑地对他说，揪过丝衣大敞的领口徐徐躺倒在他臂间。

他只是自然而然地抬起右臂环上偏窄的肩膀，凝视着不远处行将燃尽的蜡烛，熔化的油攀着壁滚落，“我恨你，莫扎特——我多希望我能那样恨你。”

~*~

祭司手下的首席乐师消失多时，这件不甚寻常的大事已成为调剂平淡城市生活的谈资，向来看不惯最高执政官的贵族更是以此编出了千奇百怪的荒诞剧场，有人猜科洛雷多派人毒杀了不对盘的莫扎特，有人猜他俩不过狼狈为奸，是那深受爱戴的大人袒护了邪恶的异教徒，放任其进修新的巫术用来控制城民，有人猜莫扎特夺取了祭司的灵魂，以科洛雷多的身份操纵政事。

漫天流言中，鱼龙混杂的酒馆里传出一条消息，说别被骗啦，你们大公无私的祭司大人早已失职，不仅没有得到全部神识的传授，更是让那盗取神力的巫师迷惑了心智，变成个同我们无二的凡人啦！一众听者将信将疑，只在巡逻的卫兵询问此人去处时回答，他往北边去了。

在莫扎特重新活蹦乱跳前，科洛雷多仍然禁止他到公开场合露面，纵使莫扎特怄气地抬起手肘捶了祭司大人的小腹，最终也只能驯良地骑在他重击的部位，用湿漉的紧致肉穴吞吐其下的勃起，抱怨着扎上自己腿根的耻毛——他在交欢与精液的润泽中自消逝的茧蛹中脱出，藉以科洛雷多的双手再次出生在世上，迸发无忧的天性。

“他们捏造得可太有意思了！说我的心不在我身上，它必然藏在老远的地方，埋在泥下虬结的树根里。要我说的话，我大概是将它寄托给您了。”莫扎特嘻嘻笑着扯上覆毛的床毯盖过满是齿印的肩膀，“您怕了吗，我这个空心的巫师！”

“那些传言分明都是有的放矢，但只要底下的人不出重大纰漏就不会真正牵连你，别去想了。”莫扎特怎么能受不足为道的阴谋所波及呢？科洛雷多咽下他对事因的揣测，巴伐利亚王的警诫现在听来简直就是一段预先的声明，权贵自发成为棋子，余下的计划既是在人民中捣毁他的名誉。

“啊，科洛雷多殿下，我能称您一句乳母吗？”这劣童察觉到他的分神，匍匐在羊毛毯中拱出一个小洞，两手交叠着放在他的膈肌上，右手的食指与中指交剪夹起那深色的乳首使其挺起在空气中，“看看您情色的胸脯，若我年幼时就在您怀中接受哺育，想来也不会长成这副多病干瘦的体格了……唔、您怎么好意思偷袭我！”

科洛雷多事不关己地摆平嵌在莫扎特臀间的膝盖，伸手搓乱了乐师隐蔽在厚被下的金发，修剪不及时的后果即是它们已经盖过那对稍尖的耳朵，让莫扎特看起来更年幼了些，“不知沃尔夫冈・莫扎特小姐芳年十几，看看那双合不拢的腿，她是在出嫁前已失去了前后的处子之身了吗？”

“沃尔夫冈在早几年就过二十啦！她把千金贵重的贞洁交托给一位品格高尚的不可说大人，在无数的夜里淫荡得像发情的母狼一般将她流水发臭的小孔钉在大人的胯下，磨着大腿好让胀起的阴茎缓和她无处发泄的欲望。”狡黠的光亮闪烁在莫扎特的眼睛里，这叛逆不羁的年轻人握上年长者的性器，抚摩出一阵又一阵隐忍的悦耳呻吟，“大人、我的好大人，为沃尔夫冈叫出声来吧，您的喘息比那水晶制成的风铃更宛转！您的信徒们正为各自的生计忙忙碌碌，不会有人抗议我们背地里的苟合享乐，即便是神主见了也将惊叹于您的美丽！”

他在这不敬言辞的冲撞下仰起背脊，在愈渐富有技巧的撸弄下连着呛出高亢的啜泣，惹得莫扎特闷闷地笑出声来，一把掀开填充着羊毛的被褥，神秘地摸出酒瓶浅嘬一记，翻转首尾将炽热的硬物含入口中，挑衅地晃了晃后臀。回过神的科洛雷多握住莫扎特的膝窝压在床垫之中，他注意到从那玫瑰色股缝中渗出的晶莹液体，就心知肚明地耐着快感将手指塞进黏糊的穴口一捅到底，像挖落牡蛎壳内羞涩翕动的软肉，施以幼稚的复仇。

“莫扎特，你怎么不听命令就住嘴了呢？你的情人竟是这样纵容你的乖张。”他听见莫扎特松口时啵的轻响，现下那张轮廓分明的面孔正贴着他的柱身蹭动，微翘的鼻头不时顶上接近根部的筋络，没一会儿科洛雷多就体会到了莫扎特古怪的胜负欲，湿热的口腔内壁深深地吮裹住他的阴茎，靠后的咽喉反射性地牢牢聚缩起挤压胀大的顶部，他猛地泄在莫扎特的嘴里。

有趣的是，莫扎特在发出溺水之人般咳喘的同时，也激烈震颤着高潮了。

科洛雷多手上的动作仍是不停，“真是叫人叹为观止的自我取悦啊，沃尔夫冈，你的喉咙也连通了你用来生殖的腔道么？”

“祭司大人……我受不了了，请您饶过我吧……”莫扎特装模作样地求情撒娇，却不主动调转位置，依旧趴在科洛雷多的腿间把玩已然疲软的柱体。

他正想继续奚落这位投降者，穿刺的剧痛唐突地从下体一路劈上脑核。科洛雷多紧咬牙关竭力咽下冲口而出的悲鸣，仍是来不及阻拦两三句幼猫似的嘤咛哀叫，他的气力敌不过绵延的钝痛与酥麻，莫扎特伺机勉强制住他搏动的四肢，两人的粗喘荡在床桅的帘布中交织一处，缠绵起伏地对峙着。

“莫扎特！”

被叫到姓名的人默不作声，单单跪坐着俯下纤细的头颈自祭司的左膝吻至刺了钉的阴茎，再是髋骨、腹中与心口，如此温柔纯洁，不沾染丝毫暴戾与情欲，他在科洛雷多身上朝圣。

“神啊，原谅我的罪孽。我擅自以私刑惩治了您的使者，将他的肉身据为己有——恳请您责罚这样一个明知故犯的凡人，也恳请您宽恕您别无二心的奴仆，希罗尼姆斯・科洛雷多、您的信徒、我的……我的救赎。”生冷的告解在莫扎特抬眼时终了，他竖起食指比划出噤声的手势，将最后的吻落在科洛雷多的发际，随即后退拆下脚踝上略微褪色的绸带，置于另一人汗湿的掌心，“祭司大人，您已解除了倾慕之心的诅咒，我定会辛勤完成每一份工作报答您的恩情。”

“——不过永别了，希罗尼姆斯，这错误该结束了。”

色素稀薄的幽灵赤足离开了这间他们秘密共享过夏秋的卧室，踏着蒙蒙亮的晦暗天色关上咿呀作响的木门，徒留下科洛雷多与那枚镶着月长石的银钉，仅一半甲盖大小的宝石内敛地泛出幽光，在新生的伤口中翩然舞出胀痒的痛楚——好一场见血的决裂，好一件不可磨灭的饯别礼。科洛雷多紧了紧手中的系带，将它丢入烛灯的火焰。

~*~

例行的祭仪上再度出现了备受念想的奏乐，庄严之音指引着现世与彼岸间的渡船。莫扎特必然正在祥和的氛围中享受泛泛之辈的簇拥，他的维生之物、无形的血脉。但砂纸下的暴动终究是沿着煽动的缝隙蜂拥而至，礼堂外围的卫官根本无法阻拦那些野蛮的冲撞与诘责，强壮的牧人举着铁链锁上莫扎特的手足，形容枯槁的老妇淌着长泪问为何谋害神使，冷眼如箭簇戳刺在仍显得羸弱的身体上。

科洛雷多强忍怒火，沉默地看着大门外尽情欣赏滑稽戏的夫人老爷们，这群唯恐天下不乱的蛇鼠甚至都费尽心思地打扮了一番，有条不紊地期待着至高权力的坍塌，好将城市交由他们榨取油水。混乱中他望向困于祭台边的莫扎特，他的乐师正迷惘不解地扫视着亢奋的人群，碎裂的琴木迸溅在鞋边，抄写曲谱的纸卷尽数撕成破片撒在空中，那锐利的蓝眼霎时溢出火花。

“你们怎么敢！”莫扎特咆哮着挣动身体，被凶狠地踹在膝窝上重重跪坐在地。

“真是精彩啊！一座懂得分辨善恶的城市，它会为拥有如此的民众而自豪！”鸦鸣般的嗓音破开拥挤的人潮直达科洛雷多所在，同时也吸引了所有在场者的注意，“我谨代表全大陆的神圣律法，领受巴伐利亚王的嘱托，赴萨尔茨堡审理沃尔夫冈・莫扎特。鉴于科洛雷多祭司大人目前的履职能力存疑，他将强制移交出最高执政官的权位，在判决前协同裁定莫扎特的罪行。”

黑帽黑服、系挂着象征其权职银饰的判官从身侧的侍从官手中拿来卷轴交给阿尔科，言行举止间掺着一股做作的奚弄与轻蔑。科洛雷多接过那道示令展开，帝国法司的红漆纹章端正地落在最下方，他无从推却。

以是科洛雷多迫不得已地在阴冷的议事厅中旁听这群身居高位的利己者大张其词，以最无耻的心地去搜集所谓证言、忖度莫扎特的种种作为，在人们赞同的呼声中将其贬作正道的逆反者、窃取灵魂的巫术师、扰乱原始秩序的邪灵恶魔。他们污蔑莫扎特最为珍重的音乐、讽他挟持乐神，因为他们不相信凡人能作出这般歌谣，他们诱哄侍女罗列莫扎特滥用乐房的时刻表来证实他忤逆神主的戒律、触犯萨尔茨堡的条例。他们带来一早就被贿赂的梅斯莫医生和那变得光鲜的巫医论述莫扎特的病症与疗法，认定乐师借口患病施计奸淫无辜的祭司大人使其沦为傀儡，他们并不承认科洛雷多的任何辩驳，只是思维敏捷地说祭司尚未清醒，从而加剧平民对始作俑者的怨愤与仇恨。

机灵的无赖总能诡计得逞，将蠢人的损害翻上十成。

在此后的七日，他从未如此痛憎这盲目的拥护——人们为了捍卫自身与神主之间的连结而选择将神使看做全然的受害者，摞起莫须有的重罪累在那个曾被喜爱、感激、赞颂的人身上，他们在利用蒙昧的善良撇清纯净信仰上的污垢，他们的祭司大人如常清白、他们通往神主的道路如常圣洁，唯一负罪的不过是莫扎特。

莫扎特。科洛雷多想道，他甚至不能够去又冷又硬的监牢里看一眼，因为信徒们坚称七日的分离能够浣洗去灵魂中的杂质，这样莫扎特便不能再侵染他、占有他，他会是萨尔茨堡一如既往的祭司大人、最高执政官、科洛雷多殿下，于是法司的体贴圣人们十足乐意地将他一并软禁起来。

当那领头的判官在终日的傍晚将审判书交予他过目，他忍不住冷笑出声。

“当然，征求您的纹印只是形式罢了，若您实在不舍得，烧了这张纸也无妨。”那男人平铺直叙地宣布道，“处刑将在明天正午开始，但愿您能顺利下达布置广场的命令，并准时出席奉行祭司的职责，科洛雷多殿下。”

他们要他亲手杀死莫扎特。

~*~

莫扎特被一路推搡带到科洛雷多的面前，竟哆嗦着咧嘴笑起来，像遇见了何等珍贵的至宝，目中流动着纯粹的欣喜，不掺一丝怨恨。祭司阖了阖眼，有意避开灼灼的视线，在低沉的呜鸣声潮中用金剪细致地划开莫扎特的内衫，将衣物剥离弃置，解开腰带与纽扣，包裹两腿的布料轻巧地落于地面，又裁开莫扎特的底裤使他脆弱如婴孩。科洛雷多执起莫扎特的手让乐师从鞋中踏出，端过一边的圣水自头顶浇灌透彻，他将黄金与宝石连缀的长链穿戴在莫扎特的肩颈腰腹、手腕脚踝，捧起雪白的薄纱披过瘦削的双肩，让赤裸的肉体隐于朦胧中。

最终槲寄生制成的冠冕压下飞翘的发稍，他脱下手套揩去莫扎特的眼泪。

“祭司大人，萨尔茨堡的冬天可真冷呀！闲暇的清晨，去墙角和我说说话好么？”莫扎特悄声说道，尾音几乎融在寒风里，“请代我向父亲与姐姐问候——再同希罗尼姆斯说一句，这昏聩的万分之一死后依然爱他。”

莫扎特用力吻上他的嘴唇，随即被看守的侍卫拽过手上的铁索踉跄拖向柴木中的石板，奶白色的手臂大开着固定在两侧，吊起的纱布起不到丝毫遮蔽的作用，显出其下的躯体。躁动的人争抢着抓起苦艾酒泼在柴上、台上与莫扎特的身上，使得那肉身漾出瓷器一般的怜人光泽，但他们仍是毫无悔意地猖狂叫嚣着——

“以金子困住他，以纯白映示邪恶！那万物丛中杀害了光明的罪人啊，将在火中历经折磨！惩戒、惩戒，叫他直面过往的罪孽！”

短笛与铃鼓的合奏中，火迅速蔓延在所能燃烧的各道各处，它在风的驱使下肆意舔舐罪人的肢体，勾动高温中的凄惨舞蹈。科洛雷多知晓莫扎特并不擅于忍耐疼痛，他强迫自己捕获自火里来的每一声抑遏的哀嚎，谛听犹如割断喉咙时呲出的鸟鸣，可他却不能够致以安慰的亲吻，把莫扎特护在坚硬的壳中趋避煎熬。远处传来列奥波德与南奈尔的呼喊，他们会以痛失至亲为由悼挽，他又能凭借何种颜面吊唁，用那私处的石头自证身份么？

“神主啊，求您饶恕沃尔夫冈，降下雨水来灭去他应受的苦难吧！”科洛雷多听见南奈尔无望的恸哭，“想想他远胜金子的音乐和他倾注的真情，他从未改变……”

而人们还在高唱着，“这篡夺神力产造秽物的罪人，竟还不哀求赦免！风啊，风来得更猛了，不是我们在烧他，是神主在烧他！”

罪人的歌响彻无歌之城，直扑阴沉穹顶。

“我可不用你们的神来创作音乐——它本就不属于你们的神……人们该因它而怀抱美好、永不绝望，通晓我们的世间除开痛苦还存有无尽喜悦，”哽咽着从齿缝中挤出难听的笑声，莫扎特每说一词神情便从扭曲中脱离一分，他再次睁开晶亮的眼，仿佛正处于宏大美梦的开端，向外渗出焦糊的希冀，“它怎么能被称作是负罪的秽物呢？我们没有谁的灵魂更比它澄澈……如若堕落，那就先撬开胸膛问问我们自己的良知和本性！”

“你们行的不是神主的道，是你们自己的迷径！”

“天真执拗的信徒们，咽下这碗蜥蜴尾巴、云实树液和沼泽淤泥，在我死后到溲水和粪便中品尝我的星点余烬吧！”

冷冬季节罕见的艳阳自云层中漏下千丈光芒，它们阒寂地笼住熊熊燃火的石台，撕裂了起伏翻滚的灰黑色烟尘，照出蓬飞的尘埃碎屑，这罪人顺从地迎接着真正源于外物的眷怜，安然扬起脸孔，像在触碰神灵、接纳安抚，像在亲昵看不见的恋人。

神主啊，我这凡人的血与水能筑成他快慰的雨幕吗？科洛雷多仰首望向金光的来处，恳切发问。但凡真挚的祈祷总能得到回应，如今我诚心布置如此大场面，您将应承人言吗？

可祭司也清楚得很，神主的宽厚仁慈从不属于罪人。

“他今天死在此处，又有几个人会因此儆悟？”阿尔科叹息着问道。

科洛雷多答，“至少我为他头脑清明。”

——我将为他在山茱萸林间的神龛里点起长明灯，唤回他散落的、居无定所的灵魂，抱起怀竖琴为他弹一万支赎罪的曲目，由冬入夏年岁反复。

城中的火熄了，萨尔茨堡的歌停了。


End file.
